1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network security system, and more particularly, to a network status display device and method which facilitate recognizing a current network status by extracting and analyzing traffic features and displaying abnormal or harmful traffic capable of deteriorating network performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an abnormal network status is displayed by using one of a plurality of network traffic items such as network addresses, protocols, ports, packets, and so on. It is difficult to detect a traffic anomaly for a predetermined service and to display a traffic anomaly of a large amount of data in real time. Since a displayed traffic status image or graph is very complex, additional analysis is needed in order to detect the anomaly of the corresponding traffic using software means. Therefore, in conventional methods of displaying a harmful traffic, a user generally detects a traffic anomaly of a predetermined service.